


Early Morning Surprises

by MK_Yujji



Series: The MisAdventures of DBSK and Chibi-Ho [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things will drive any man to drink....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ a very, very long time ago.

No one was quite sure what had happened although Changmin had tried to theorize out all of the possibilities until Junsu had threatened to smother him if he said another word about quantum physics or gamma radiation.

What they were sure of was that their leader had been perfectly fine when he'd gone to bed - as fine as any over-worked, over-stressed, underfed band leader could be expected to be just off of a tour - and when they'd all woken up - late because Yunho was usually the one to keep them on schedule - they'd been faced with the fact that he most definitely was _not_.

Yoochun was the one that found him, sitting in the living room, eyes glued to the television. The baritone was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wondering if sleeping late would ever be a luxury they could enjoy again when he stumbled to a stop and simply stared.

He was still staring five minutes later when Jaejoong - just as exhausted and bleary-eyed - ran into his back. “What the fuck, Chunnie?”

The sound of his voice brought them to Yunho's attention. “Umma?”

“What?” Jaejoong looked over YooChun's shoulder and his jaw dropped.

Their band leader tumbled off the couch and toddled towards them on unsteady legs. 

Once he reached them, he glanced back and forth between them for a moment before holding out his arms. “Up?”

Shell-shocked, Jaejoong had the impossibly tiny form of his now child-sized friend in his arms before he'd even really had time to think about it.

“I think...” Yoochun started, clearing his throat and meeting Jaejoong's wide eyes over little Yunho's head. “That I desperately need a drink.”

Or two or ten.

It was going to be a long day, he could tell. 

~*~*~  
_fin_


End file.
